Set Myself Up For Success
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Game Of Throw-Ins Each team will divide into pairs and be tethered together. One pair from each tea, will race through an obstacle course to retrieve their team colored ball. They will then attempt to shoot it into a basket. If they miss, the ball will bounce away from the shooters, forcing them to chase after the ball. The first team to score three points wins immunity. Winner: Allison Tanner, Angie Beckett, Andrew Judge, Freddy Libman, Raini Moore, Selina Underwood, Tahan Lew Fatt, Tara Ackermann, Vinney Crey Story Night 8 The group who went to Tribal return to camp with a mixed reception. While some are upset Pete is gone, those in the alliance are happy he was voted out. They begin to plan for the tribe phase, with Leroy suggesting they each have four of them to a tribe to give them a better chance. The others agree and part ways. Day 9 While everyone works around camp, Billy lays down in the shelter. Andrew and Freddy try to get him up, but he brushes them off. He jokes with Ryan that the ones not in their alliance are just slave labor. Angie hears this and begins to yell at Billy for his comment. The two get into an argument, with Billy saying she is the next slave to go. While bringing back water, Freddy begins to complain about more stomach pains. He states he tried going to the bathroom in the morning but was unable to. He tries once again in the water and states he feels better. Cody goes off alone with Nicole to talk about the idol. Cody says they should tell their allies about the idol so they don't have to keep searching. However, Nicole believes they should keep it a secret, saying they can use it against their alliance if they every get in trouble. Cody agrees and they return to camp with more firewood. Tahan asks if anyone would like to help her fish. Leroy, wanting to alleviate boredom. While fishing, Tahan asks if he has any interest in flipping on his alliance. Leroy says he has no plans to but would be open to work with Tahan in the future if the alliance fails. Tahan, disappointed in Leroy's answer, continues to converse with him to try and build a relationship with him so he can keep her over his own alliance. After returning from their fishing trip, Leroy is gathered with the rest of his alliance to talk about their next vote off. Billy brings up that Tahan, Andrew, Tara, and Allison have all been the loudest voices in terms of trying to get them out so they would need to go. However, Leroy says Tahan isn't a real strategic or physical threat so they should leave her be. While Billy agrees with Leroy, Davidson sees right through him. Day 10 Davidson goes off with Billy to voice his concern with Leroy and his unwillingness to vote off Tahan. Davidson notes that Leroy had just gotten off a fishing trip with Tahan before their strategy session. Billy sees Davidson's point and agrees to keep a closer eye on the football player. At the shelter, Tara and Andrew once again start talking about their lives. Andrew tells Tara he has been married for over twenty years to his high school sweetheart and has an eighteen year old son. When asked why he got married at such a young age, Andrew says that he had matured at a young age and new what to expect from himself to be a good father and husband. The two share an embrace as they begin their daily chores. While everyone is having a break from their chores, Raini begins to talk about home. She says her apartment building was once used for a television show from the eighties and her apartment was one of the characters. Davidson, not wanting to hear about home, leaves to go to the well. Christine follows and is told that he wants to stay focused while in the game and not think about home. Day 11 The final seventeen meet Jeff for their next challenge and are told the teams will be chosen threw a random draw. Much to the alliances surprise, only Selina is chosen to be on the red team with Allison, Andrew, Freddy, Tahan, Tara, and Vinny, while Amanda is with the other seven. Raini then chooses to support the red team. Wanting to take this opportunity to take out someone from the alliance, everyone, except Selina, agree to try and throw the challenge. The first pair from the red team is Andrew and Tara and the first team from the yellow team is Amanda and Leroy. To hide the fact they're throwing the challenge, Andrew and Tara get to their ball quickly but take a long time to get out of the web crawl. Leroy, however, makes it more obvious he is throwing the challenge. Andrew and Tara finally get out of the web by the time Leroy finds his ball. Andrew tries to miss the basket but scores his team the first point. The next two pairs are Selina and Allison for red and Billy and Nicole for yellow. Selina, despite her size, drags Allison, who tries to slow her down. Nicole and Billy stay at the start of their entrance while Amanda watches helplessly. Selina returns to the shooting area with the ball and, despite Allison's best efforts, scores the second point for her team. The third round is Tahan and Vinny for the red team and Cody and Christine for the yellow team. They both quickly get to their ball and Christine throws the ball into the air. Vinny tries to stop the ball from going over the basket by throwing his ball into the air. However, the yellows team ball stops the red teams ball and their ball falls into the basket, winning the red team immunity. The contestants return to camp where those not in the main alliance silently fume over their failure to throw the challenge. Meanwhile, the alliance of eight loudly celebrate and agree to vote out Amanda. Amanda approaches Nicole and Cody and tries to persuade them into voting out Ryan. She reveals his Big Brother past to them, which surprises them. The two them tell Amanda they will give her plan some legit thought as it concerns them. The two go into the woods to discuss their voting options before leaving for Tribal. At Tribal, Billy explains they threw the challenge in order to keep their alliance member, Selina, safe. When asked if Amanda was the obvious vote, Billy says she is. The two have a heated back and forth before voting begins. In the end, Nicole and Cody stick with their alliance and Amanda is voted out 7-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The tribes finally form! * Billy's arrogance may catch up to him. * Someone is pulled from the game! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy